Masquerade
by Desbelleschoses
Summary: Another incredibly self-indulgent fic with Halloween themes, just to cover all the cliche fanfiction bases. The gang puts on a Halloween bonfire on top of Hokage mountain. Tenzo is disappointed when Kakashi doesn't attend. Kakashi ANBU era. KakaYama. Part 2 of Unofficial Rulebook for Reckless Ninja series.


It was a longstanding tradition for the young ninja of Konoha to spend Halloween on top of Hokage mountain. For the most part, the distance from the village proper kept them out of trouble and, more importantly, away from any impressionable children. It was a fair compromise; the older adults had them out of their hair, and they could do pretty much whatever they wanted without getting into trouble. So long as the Uchiha police force was left out of it, no one bothered them. Naturally, it became a cherished event that required a community effort each year on the part of its participants.

As the son of the hokage, Asuma put on a show of organizing the event. He did it to try to build up some good standing with his father in case things went sideways, but Lord Hiruzen didn't need to know that. It was dusk on Halloween when he and Kurenai arrived to set up. Wood needed to be gathered for the bonfire, tables set up for food and drink, and a general eye kept on the situation.

Asuma was a sight, bare-chested and wearing a leather skirt, which he insisted on (incorrectly) calling a tunic, piling firewood in the middle of a well-used pit. His cape, shield, and gladiator mask sat out of the way where Kurenai busied herself setting up the sparse furniture.

Like her companion, she also wore a cape tied around her shoulders, black overtop a ruby red gown. Her eyes were heavily lined and her lips were painted dark, while her fangs made her the perfect vampire. Asuma only stopped making terrible innuendos at her choice of costume when she threatened to leave him alone with the set-up, and a temporary truce had been called for his sake.

Iruka, ever-helpful, arrived just as the sun set, bringing several bags of snacks along with him. At sixteen, he was one of the youngest members of their little group, and he had almost been forgotten in the preparations. With less time to come up with a costume than he would have liked, he settled on a makeshift werewolf outfit. Without a mask, he'd painted the tip of his nose and wore a pair of ears he'd found at one of the stores that were still open. He'd taken an old pair of gloves and added fur to the backs, creating 'paws,' and his hair was down and purposefully disheveled. He hurried to Kurenai and helped her get the food he'd brought out into bowls.

It was painfully obvious that Izumo and Kotetsu had just finished their shift at the gate. What little forethought they put into the event had them trade clothing and accessories, which they proudly declared as a stroke of genius to go as one-another. Asuma was going to berate them, but the cases of alcohol they'd procured quieted him before he could. At least they put a little effort into _something_.

Anko arrived with Genma in tow just as Kurenai threw a match onto the bonfire. Genma was wrapped from head to toe in medical bandages, clearly attempting to dress as a mummy. Anko apologized for taking so long; Genma had gotten halfway through when he decided that wrapping himself was too much trouble. Genma blamed Anko, who wouldn't let him go 'as a mummy-human hybrid,' for their tardiness. She made a sound too much like a hiss for comfort, and he couldn't be sure if she did so because she was dressed as a cat or if he was about to be on the wrong end of her serpentine jutsu.

Bickering broke out between Anko and Izumo when they realized they'd both brought alcohol, insisting that the other had agreed to bring food. Iruka attempted to step in, informing them that he'd brought snacks of his own accord, but he retreated before they could turn on him. He received a pat on the shoulder from Kurenai for his valiant effort.

The fight came to a sudden halt when Tenzo appeared, walking backwards as he guided Guy down the path. Guy was wearing an inflatable sumo wrestler costume, much to his own delight and Tenzo's inconvenience. Unable to see his own feet, Guy had required his assistance getting up the uneven mountain terrain, and Tenzo had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, Guy could have waited to inflate his costume until he reached the top, but that would have been far too easy.

Tenzo was dressed like a knight in shining armor, only missing a horse to ride in on. He was fighting with the faceplate of his helmet as he continued to motion Guy forward, stopping him when the ground became even. "There. Just… try to watch where you're going?" he requested, large eyes filled with worry that his friend might just fall off the mountainside.

"Thanks for your help, friend!" Guy beamed his trademark smile and slapped Tenzo on the back hard enough to make his faceplate fall. With a huff of exasperation, Tenzo removed the helmet altogether, earning a gasp from Kurenai.

"Your hair!" she exclaimed, drawing attention to the newest arrival.

Tenzo smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, where his now-short hair stuck out at odd angles. "Yeah, I cut it," he admitted, as though it wasn't obvious. "Is it that bad?" He'd hoped that cutting his hair would make him a little less androgynous, as his frame had started to fill out in his shoulders and chest. To him, it just didn't look right anymore.

"It's not bad at all," Asuma assured him. "Hell, you could pass for my age, now!"

"You look hot," Anko added her support. "I mean, you were cute, but now you're hot."

"Thanks, I guess," Tenzo chuckled. He brought the bags he was carrying over to Kurenai, who was relieved that he'd brought more food. They'd probably have people coming and going most of the night; their small group would ride it out, of course, but not everyone wanted to spend their night drinking around a bonfire.

The moon began to rise as familiar faces came and went from the gathering. Hayate stayed for just a few minutes before leaving for guard duty, unable to stay. Those who had the night off were making the most of it. Someone brought along music and a stereo, which livened the crowd considerably. The space between the bonfire and tables became a makeshift dance floor that Anko didn't hesitate to join.

Tenzo sat by the fire, bottle in his hand as he scanned the crowd. He'd assumed that Kakashi would be here; if his friends extended the invitation to Tenzo, he almost always made sure to show up. As of yet, his senpai hadn't shown his face. Despite his best efforts not to look depressed, Iruka noticed his aura and sat down beside him. The werewolf bumped him lightly with his shoulder, inquiring "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tenzo lied. "I'm just not good at parties." To his relief, his companion seemed to buy it.

"Me, either." Iruka spared a glance over his shoulder at their companions, most of whom were thoroughly enjoying themselves. "Kurenai invited me when we ran into each other at the store. I felt like I couldn't say no. And, well, she and Asuma disappeared almost a half hour ago."

"Yeah, sounds about right," Tenzo chuckled, setting his empty bottle down by his side. He extended a gauntleted hand to his companion. "Tenzo," he introduced himself.

Iruka shook his hand, responding in kind. "Iruka. So, don't know anyone here, either?"

Tenzo shook his head. "No, but look." He used his index finger to indicate his friends in the crowd. "Like you said, Kurenai and Asuma are just gone. Izumo and Kotetsu," he pointed to the pair, who were engaged in a drinking contest, to the amusement of those around them, "no way I'm getting in the middle of that. Then there's Anko and Genma," he gestured to the group dancing nearby, "who definitely don't want a third wheel, the way it's going." He shook his head in amusement. "And then, there's Guy." His flamboyant friend was dancing erratically in the way only he could, as others gave him a wide berth due to his costume. "I'm pretty sure Kakashi stayed home, so here I am." He shrugged.

Iruka snickered in amusement. "I'd toast to that."

"One sec." Tenzo pushed himself up from the ground and skirted the edge of the dance floor, slipping past to the tables of food and drink. He grabbed an unopened bag of chips and two drinks to bring back to his new friend, in a much better mood now that he had someone to talk to. Rations in hand, he turned around and ran headlong into another partygoer. "Shit, I'm sorry," Tenzo apologized, dropping his cargo to catch the man's forearm, keeping him from stumbling at the impact.

"No, it's my fault." The man steadied himself, clearly trying to save face. He was clad from head to toe in black, his eyes covered by a mask and his hair hidden by a black bandanna. A sword hung from a belt around his hips, and the apologetic smile he gave made Tenzo forget to breathe. For a fleeting moment, the beauty mark on the left corner of his chin and his dark eyes gave Tenzo a feeling of déjà vu; his thoughts were interrupted when he was handed the provisions he had dropped.

"I believe these are yours, Sir Knight."

The man's eyes glinted in a way that Tenzo couldn't read. He felt frozen in place, somehow managing to ask, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man held his arms out to either side of him in a vibrant gesture. "I'm a pirate. I guess it's not as obvious as I thought." He drew his sword for emphasis, twirling it in his hand once before sliding it back into his scabbard.

"No," Tenzo shook his head. "I mean, what's your name?" To prompt his acquaintance to answer, he added "Mine's Tenzo."

A smirk pulled at the corner of the man's lips. "Ah, but, see, you've ruined it. There's no mystery left to the knight in shining armor." He made a tutting sound as he took a step closer. Leather made contact with Tenzo's skin as the man ran his index finger just below his jawline, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "I'm disappointed." The man broke his gaze away from Tenzo to look past his shoulder. His eyes darkened in a way that made Tenzo's pulse rise. "It seems you're wanted elsewhere, Sir Tenzo."

He'd completely forgotten about Iruka. The poor guy probably thought Tenzo had abandoned him. Although, if he was honest with himself, he was incredibly tempted to do so. He turned around and saw Iruka standing, looking through the crowd from beside the bonfire. When Tenzo looked back, the man was gone. Heart pounding, he purposefully made his way back to the fire, conscious of every step he took. Apparently, he appeared as shaken externally as he was internally.

"You okay?" Iruka asked, voice filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah," Tenzo murmured unconvincingly. He sat back down and opened his bottle, draining half in one go. The last few minutes were best kept to himself. Who would believe him if he told the story? He stared into the flames, trying to forget what was almost certainly a drunken daydream. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn he saw jealousy in those eyes.

Iruka decided not to press him. Trying to regain the cynical merriment they felt earlier, he lifted his bottle to Tenzo, asking, "To shitty friends?"

Tenzo chuckled. "You know it." He clinked his bottle against Iruka's, and they both drank to their toast. Iruka launched into a story about his latest mission, and Tenzo paid him half of his attention, just enough to nod and respond at the appropriate times. His eyes searched for the man dressed in black, and he used his sensory perception to probe for unusual chakra. There were too many foreign chakra signatures for him to sift through, and he didn't think to get a reading when the man was in front of him. Remorsefully, he decided that the man in black had probably left.

Two drinks later, and Tenzo was able to give Iruka his full attention once more. Both men had forgotten their disappointment at being left by their friends, and they thoroughly enjoyed one-another's company. Iruka finished the last of his drink and sighed, looking up at the sky. He studied the crescent moon before declaring, "I think I'm gonna head out. It's getting late, and I was asked to substitute at the academy tomorrow."

Tenzo snorted his amusement. "You're going to be hungover around a bunch of kids?"

Iruka laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, maybe I didn't have the best judgement tonight." He smiled at his companion. "But I had a really good time."

"Same," Tenzo agreed, sitting up straight. "Think you'll be hanging out with us now?"

Iruka smiled to himself. "I'd like that."

"Hey," Tenzo spoke as Iruka got to his feet, "Study hall. Keep the kids quiet, and you can take a nap."

"That's a good one. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. It was really nice to meet you, Tenzo."

"You, too. See you around, Iruka."

The werewolf gave a friendly wave as he left the light of the fire, and Tenzo felt content. He'd managed to become friendly with Iruka on his own, without any forced interaction. He made a point of planning to invite him to the next get-together, if Kurenai didn't beat him to it. It would be nice to have someone his age and a little more his speed to spend time with, more so if Kakashi arbitrarily decided not to attend.

With nothing left to entertain him, Tenzo got to his feet and collected the trash he and Iruka had accumulated over the last several hours. The bonfire had begun to die, but the stragglers that remained didn't seem to have any intention of going home soon. He disposed of their garbage and went in search of firewood; his jutsu wouldn't be any good in this situation. The wood needed to be dry, and any he produced was still alive enough not to burn.

He did his best to skirt the edge of the party, avoiding getting in the way of any of the various pairs that had formed through mutual attraction, alcohol, or both. Once he lent Asuma and Kurenai a hand by rekindling the bonfire, he intended to head home, where he could get a much-needed shower and sleep off his drinks. Absentmindedly, he wondered if Kakashi bothered to call or send a message with today's flimsy excuse. Doing so would be an acknowledgement of wrongdoing on his senpai's part, so it would depend on Kakashi's mood.

Tenzo rounded the back of the building in the direction of the nearby forest. Before he could react, his back thudded against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He began a series of handsigns to protect himself, but he halted midway when he could assess his situation. The man in black stood in front of him, gloved hands against the wall on either side of Tenzo's shoulders. His smile was playfully predatory. He made no move to force Tenzo to remain, but Tenzo didn't try to escape. He felt like he couldn't move his body even if he wanted to.

"I thought you'd left," Tenzo stammered, inwardly cursing that the wall was made of stone that he couldn't phase through.

"I was waiting for you to get bored of that puppy." His eyes held the same dark look as before. "It took longer than I thought."

"Sorry," Tenzo apologized out of habit before realizing with a start what he'd said. What surprised him more was that he meant it. Cautiously, he lifted his hand, extending his fingers to the edge of the man's mask. His fingertips barely brushed the cloth when his wrist was forced back, ruining his effort.

"If you keep doing that, I'll have to leave." The smile that followed felt like an electric shock. Slowly, the fingers around Tenzo's wrist unfurled, releasing him.

His brain had stopped working, and Tenzo's signals were crossed; he could blame the alcohol or the hour, or even this man in front of him. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he had closed the distance between them, one hand on the back of the man's neck as he kissed him hungrily. The only thought that crossed his mind was _Fuck it_.

Taking this as permission, gloved hands tightened around Tenzo's hips as he fell back against the wall, pinning him in place. When teeth captured his lower lip, Tenzo moaned before he could stop himself, making way for the other's tongue to slip inside. Tenzo's arms moved his face to his shoulders, where a hand on the back of his head kept them together. His fingers twisted in the black fabric, unable to get ahold of the hair underneath.

They broke apart for air, and Tenzo was left panting as lips and teeth caressed and worried the skin below his jaw, trailing down to his collarbone. The temptation to give in was powerful, but the one part of his mind that remained lucid kept throwing thoughts such as 'You're in public,' 'You're drunk," and 'You don't even know this man.' His body screamed that none of these things mattered, and when the hands on his hips moved down to roughly grab his ass, the first two were forgotten.

In desperation, Tenzo's fingers worked against the knot of fabric that stood between him and the chance to wrap his fingers in the hair of the man dragging his tongue across his pulse point. Once he succeeded in loosening it, he tugged it away with a single, swift motion, regrettably removing the lips from his neck as he took more than the cloth back.

From beneath unruly silver hair, a now-familiar set of dark eyes looked at him in betrayal. Half-lidded as they were, they still shone in disappointment, compounded by the downward turn of the corners of his mouth. "Maa," Kakashi groaned in frustration, "Tenzo, why do you have to ruin all the fun?"

"S-senpai?!" Tenzo was going to have a heart attack. This is how he would die, horny and surprised. It had been almost two good decades, he supposed.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." The pout in Kakashi's eyes was reflected in a slight pursing of his lips, which Tenzo found overwhelming. His puppy-dog eyes were hard enough to resist when he didn't have to see the rest of his face. "My kouhai is supposed to be one of the best sensory ninja we have."

Flustered, Tenzo shook his head, trying to hide the color in his cheeks. "You were suppressing your chakra! Don't try to make me feel bad!"

Kakashi leaned in to nuzzle the crook of his neck, speaking with his lips against skin. "So, I was just some ruffian with a bunch of lucky guesses? You wound me."

"Kakashi-senpai..." Tenzo tried his hardest to sound exasperated.

"Mm?" He clicked his tongue when he didn't get a response. "Maa," he repeated, "at least now I know why you spent so long with the puppy. I didn't think you wanted to find me." Kakashi pulled back, his fingers brushing through Tenzo's short hair. "You cut it." He wrinkled his nose. "My Tenzo has long hair and would have recognized me. Who is this imposter?" His tone was playful, but he did his best to look disapproving.

"You're dramatic." Tenzo rolled his eyes, doing his best not to focus on the possessive Kakashi used.

Growing impatient, Kakashi pressed his body into Tenzo's, letting his hand slip underneath his shirt. "How long are you going to complain?" he demanded, nipping at his ear. "We were having such a good time. I can put the mask back on, if it'd help."

"Pervert."

Kakashi hummed in dismissal, choosing to focus on something much more pleasant.


End file.
